As an example of processes of manufacturing a semiconductor device, a process of supplying a precursor containing a metal element and an oxidant to a substrate and forming an oxide film containing a metal element on the substrate is often carried out.
The present disclosure provides a technique capable of enhancing the productivity of a film forming process and improving a film quality when an oxide film containing a metal element is formed on a substrate using a precursor and an oxidant.